Spiderman Tokyo
by electricsheeep
Summary: Just my version on the web slinger that's set in Japan. I don't know what i am supposed to write here, any feedback is welcome.


** Spider-Man Tokyo**

It's a cloudy and noisy day in Tokyo city, usual traffic jams and crowds of people rushing to get from something stupid to nothing at all.  
>An unsuspecting fly is flying though a window of a crummy apartment not knowing of the danger that lurks inside. It hovers around the room carelessly and suddenly it finds it's self caught in a spider web, it's dead already, it's pointless life ended in it's prime.<br>But enough about that, the hero of our story is the one down below, We can hear his snoring under the tone of blankets. His name is Taka Takayuki, he is a 21 year old lab assistant. An alarm clock starts buzzing and a rain of curse words pours from under the blankets. He throws the blankets off and after a loud yawn punches an alarm clock which won't stop buzzing. He gets up and picks the remote from the night stand and turns the T.V on. The corner of his eyes catches the clock on corner of the screen.

Taka:

Shit, not again!

Rushing to the bathroom he picks up his sweater on the way, a few minutes pass and he is ready for a new day, he puts his glasses on and locks the apartment behind him, just as he turns away an elderly women with a real ugly face is standing in front him.

Women:

Rent! (in a squeaky voice)

Taka:  
>Amm, look behind you, is that a dead pigeon? (With an alarming voice)<p>

The old women quickly turns and looks at where Taka is pointing.

Women:

Where? (confused) 

Taka rushing down a flight of stairs yells back

Taka:  
>IT FLEW AWAY!<p>

He leaves the building and thinks to himself.

Taka:

Can't keep doing that forever, one of these…

HEY YOU!  
>A familiar voice yells from behind him which sends shivers through Taka's bones.<p>

Taka:

Flash…(whispering)

Flash:  
>Give me all your money!<p>

Taka:

Seriously, This again? And are you just always sitting here waiting for….

Before he could finish the sentence a fist collides with his face and and the world goes dark, as he is gaining consciousness he sees a blurry image in front of him, digging through his pockets.

Flash:  
>Don't talk back! Poking Taka on the head with his finger.<p>

Taka gets up, rubbing his cheek, his eye already swelling up.

Taka:

Whatta an asshole… 

He looks at his wrist watch which shows 8:35 and realizes that he's already 35 minutes late for his job, he starts running across the street not noticing a taxi that's heading his way. Taxi driver slams the breaks right in front of Taka's legs and poking his head through a car window.

Taxi driver:

Watch where you're going you god damn hooligan!

But Taka doesn't even turn his head, he just lifts his hand and flips the driver off.

Couple of minutes later Taka rushes through the door of the G.R.L. (Genetic research lab)

The head scientist, Mister Karada Chuugo who was speaking to some women at the time turns his head towards him.

Karada:

Will you excuse me for a second. To the women he was speaking with.

He walks towards Taka.

Karada:

God damn it Taka! I give you one chance after another and you repeatedly keep flunking it. What was it this time, you lost your keys and couldn't get out of your apartment again or was it another traffic jam? And what is this?

He turns Taka's head with his finger slightly to the left, noticing his swollen eye.

Taka:  
>I fell down some stairs….and onto a fist..<br>Please mister Chikashi, I'll try to do better. Highly apologetic.

Karada:

You either choose to be here on time or you have to choose yourself a different job.  
>You are a good boy Taka, do not fail me again.<p>

Taka: 

Yes mister Chikashi! Bowing his head.

Karada:

Go get your coat and meet me in the lab.

Couple of minutes later Taka and Karada are standing in front of the table that has a weird purpleroid rock on it.

Taka:

What is it?

Karada:

We…are not sure. It is some kind of meteoroid but it's not like any meteoroid we ever saw before.

Taka:  
>Where'd you get it from?<p>

Karada:  
>We got it this morning from up high.<p>

Taka:  
>Way up high, like our supreme Overlord Akira Nagasaki up high?<p>

Karada

Yes, and you should show a little respect, out here even the walls have ears. Lowering his voice

Taka:

Yes, but what do they want with this meteorite?

Karada:  
>I don't know, that's what we are here to find out Taka.<p>

Taka takes his pen and tries to poke the meteorite with it. A small electric discharge hits the pen and startles Taka.

Taka:

Wow, did you see that?  
>Karada:<p>

Yes, interesting, very interesting. Well, i am leaving you with it for now, let me now if you find out anything interesting.

Karada walks away leaning on his cane, Taka looks at him for a second not noticing a small spider that's slowly pulling himself down from the ceiling and onto the meteorite and hiding into one of it's cracks. 

Taka turns attention back to the rock.

Taka:

Okay little guy, let's see what secrets you are holding in.

As he moves his hand closer to the meteorite the spider jumps out, before Taka could react the spider digs it's fangs into his hand.

Taka:

Ahh, you fucker!

He screams shaking his hand and throwing the spider onto the ground.  
>He moves his foot to squash the poor creature but he puts it down when he notices something strange. The spiders movements become jerkier and it's body starts to glow, in a matter of seconds it swells up to double of it's size and explodes with a loud "POP"<p>

Taka:

What the hell!? Shocked.

He stares at the mush that's left on the floor not noticing that Karada walked back in.

Karada:

Taka!

Taka:

Yes? I mean…Yes, what is it?

Karada:  
>Just forgot my pen, you dozed off there for a while, what's going on?<p>

Taka:

No…nothing, here it is. Giving the pen back to Karada and covering the spider remains with his foot for reasons he himself doesn't understand.

Karada: 

Okay then, carry on. He walks out.

Taka stares at his hand, at the two red dots left by the spider's fangs to be more exact and suddenly his vision starts going blurry. A current of electricity sweeps through his body, and sends his joints twisting in the way they aren't meant to be twisted.

He's about the fall but hangs on by the table shaking his head.  
>He regains some control and storms out of the lab and onto the street.<br>Running through the street he pushes everyone not fortunate enough to be on his way.  
>He reaches one of the Taxi cabs, opens the door and throws himself on the back seat. <p>

Taxi Driver:

HEY! I don't drive junkies!

Taka:  
>I am not a (Trying to hold in his vomit down) junkie! Just drive.<p>

Couple of minutes later the Taxi stops and Taka rushes out with the an angry driver behind him demanding his payment.

He reaches the apartment, barely finding the key in his pocket.  
>He gets in and locks behind him, the key falls to the ground with a metallic<br>"Ting" that sends shivers through his spine. His knees are week and he falls dawn not being able to hold his vomit anymore, he empties his stomach onto the carpet.

Somehow he drags himself onto the bed and closes his eyes falling firmly asleep.

He finds himself in a black void, there is no sound.  
>flicker of light shines in the darkness and a low humming sound, kind of like the static of the TV. he starts moving towards it.<br>The purple light starts flickering again and another one turns on next to it and another one and another one. They are eyes, all staring at him, they are all around him, closing in on him. He tries to run but something sweeps his feet and pulls him up in the air. As blood rushes to his head he sees a face warped and full of eyes yet somehow familiar and then it strikes him, it is his face. Suddenly a loud buzz starts piercing his ears, it gets louder and louder to the point where it's unbearable and suddenly he jumps back to reality his eyes wondering around the room as he's lying motionless trying to comprehend what just happened. 


End file.
